Go For It
by Starrify
Summary: Korra, Tahno, and that morning after.


**Title**: Go For It  
**Pairing**: Tahno/Korra; Tahorra/ Tahnorra/ SEX RIOT  
**Rating**: T bordering on M. _Excuse me._  
**Notes**: I think I saw a morning after request somewhere in the list? Not sure, but here's my take on it! I believe in tsundere!Korra. And sexgod!Tahno. And run on sentences. I believe in those things. This is cliché—and by that, at least a thousand other authors have written this in other fandoms. idc idc i still think it's a wonderful thing.** Dedicated to the wonderful Tahorra community who are all hilarious on tinychat. _Thank you_.**

I CAN'T WRITE SMUT HAHAHAHA.

.

.

.

Korra had never felt this at peace with the world. She can't recall being as relaxed as she currently was—especially compared to all those times she tried to meditate at Air Temple Island. She felt wonderful, drifting from wakefulness to dreaming to back to being slightly aware of her surroundings. A sliver of light passed through the little gaps between the blinds of the windows, letting enough sunlight to stream into the room. It felt comfortably soothing to bask in the buttery warmth of the sheets over her, and she couldn't feel a single tense muscle in her body. All was quiet, except for the sound of small water droplets falling into a nearby sink, but Korra still considered it to be calming.

Though there was a nagging voice at the back of her head telling her that she was missing out on a very important detail, Korra couldn't really be bothered with figuring what exactly was wrong with the tranquil morning, and now that she was well rested, she had a newfound appreciation for all the efforts of the air nomads put into meditating—because what she was feeling right now? She was sure she didn't have to do anything special at all. So she shrugged the feeling that there was something off and chose to snuggle her face into the soft pillow right beside her face, soaking in one of the rare moments in her life where everything was peaceful.

But her thoughts of relaxation were cut short when she heard a light snore come from somewhere to her left. The sound was muffled, but Korra was sure she heard _something_. Realizing that there was another's presence on the same bed as her, she pulled the pillow beside her down and shifted such that she was lying on her side. Lazily, she opened an eye, and after letting it adjust to the brightness of the room, both her eyes were wide open with surprise because just a few inches away from her was a mass of black hair (which honestly looked almost violet with the right amount of light) and the waves and shine of the locks were too prominent in her memory for her to not know whom they belong to.

_Well_, she thought, rolling to lie on her back. _Fuck me_.

Realizing what the implications of waking up next to him were, Korra raised the sheets above her and glanced down at herself, inwardly panicking when she couldn't find anything on her.

_Looks like he already did._

Tahno shifted in his sleep, letting his bangs move away from his face. Korra flinched, thinking that he was awake, too, but let out the breath she didn't know she was holding in when he didn't move anymore. She saw that he looked at peace (as she was just a minute ago) and that he had on a rare, handsome smile he wouldn't dare go out with in public. He looked so guileless sleeping, and Korra found herself unconsciously staring at his face for another minute or two, just admiring the angular shadows and the sharp planes on his smooth face and how he was overall too pretty for a guy his age. Without any trace of eyeliner framing his eyes, Korra could see his long, dark lashes, and she couldn't help herself from reaching out to touch them, but when her fingers had started to graze the fine hairs over his eyes, she immediately retracted her hand and put it over her chest—and instead of calming down, she felt even more stressed after noting how erratic her heartbeat had become.

Slowly, she made to move out of the bed, careful not to move the sheets in case it would also wake him up. She shivered when her feet were in contact with the cold tiles of what she assumed to be was his bedroom, but shook her head and reminded herself that she had to get out—_fast_, and concentrated on the task of finding her clothes.

She tiptoed her way around her side of the bed and only found her shredded bindings. He seemed to have done a really good job at ripping them off of her because there was no way they could be of any use to her now. Sighing, she left them on the floor and continued to scavenge under the bed for at least her pelt jacket, but the floor was clear of stray clothing.

Continuing her search on Tahno's side of the bed, she saw his custom gray jacket, the poor silk fabric crumpled at her feet. After a moment's hesitation, she frowned and picked up the only available article of clothing and wrapped it around herself, buttoning the two top buttons as to not let it just _hang_ onto her. While Korra considered herself tall for a girl, Tahno was almost a foot taller than her and his shoulders were quite wide, too—any of his fit clothing would naturally be big on her.

Just before her hand could reach for the knob, she heard a rustle from the bed and she cursed, knowing that he had caught her before she could have crept out. Korra heard his voice, gruff as it is in the morning, yet undeniably delighted, questioning her, "And where do you think _you're_ going?"

Korra mentally slapped herself and deliberated over whether she should ignore him and slam the door behind her or entertain him and set things straight between them. Korra, being Korra, took the latter option as she wasn't one to skip out on confrontations—especially if it could give her an opportunity to smash a certain _someone's_ face because she was sure she wouldn't ever get enough of that. Mustering enough confidence to face him, she quirked her lips into a sardonic smile and defensively hugged his jacket closer to her.

"You wouldn't happen to know where the bathroom is, would you?" she asked, gritting her teeth at him.

Tahno returned her gesture with a smirk and sat up, leaned on the headboard of his bed. His sheets fell to his lap, exposing the flesh of his torso and _was it Korra or did it suddenly get hotter?_ He raised a hand over his eyes to partially shade him from the light (like that was going to do him any good anyway) and he continued to look at her with amusement. "Why?"

"I can't find my clothes," she huffed with a bit of indignation, biting back the urge to scream at him because _it's too early to be dealing with this kind of shit from the jerkbender_. "I might as well find something of yours that would fit me better."

His gray eyes scanned her from head to toe, his smirk never leaving his lips as he flitted his eyes all over her. Korra couldn't help but feel violated—not that he didn't already, but _still_. Her memories of last night were starting to resurface in her mind and it was absolutely mortifying to remember the fact that neither of them were intoxicated when they decided to climb up to his apartment and—well, was there a point to denying that they had sex, really? Korra was sure she was blushing with the events of the night before flashing in her head, and Tahno didn't miss the twinge in her cheeks.

"I think you look nice in that," he started, his voice dipping into a low, suggestive murmur. "But I think you'd look even nicer without—"

"Good morning to you, too, _sunshine_," she cut him off exasperatedly, not wanting him to continue with that thought because _spirits forbid if he remembered more of last night than she did_. Her feet tapped impatiently, filling the room with the sound of her toes hitting the tiles.

But Tahno wasn't fazed by her rather palpable annoyance with him or by the comedic situation he woke up to. He sunk a bit back into the bed and patted the space beside him, still looking at the incensed Korra. He rested his eyes, blowing out a breath as he chortled at how priceless her expressions were. "Come back to bed, _Avatar_."

"Who do you think you are? You don't get to order me around—"

"Funny, because last night you were begging me to—"

"Don't," she interrupted with a hiss, now outright glaring at him. "Go there, Tahno. _Nothing_ happened last night, and I can guarantee you that nothing will ever happen again."

Korra knew it was a terrible lie because _she wouldn't be naked if _nothing_ happened_, but she had to tell him off otherwise he might get any ideas about the two of them. She knew that he's had his own string of lovers and that he didn't think anything of them, but she just wanted to reassure herself that what they did meant nothing to her—and to him as well.

He removed himself from his bed, wrapping the sheets around his waist as he sauntered his way towards the Avatar. "Hit a nerve, have I?" he joked, his guttural laugh reverberating in the enclosed space, and Korra could almost recall the feel of his throat pressing on her chest, lavishing her collarbone with soft kisses and supple sucking and—_no, no. Stop thinking those things, Korra; you're not a sleaze like him._ And as he approached her, she couldn't believe that she was actually _admiring_ him earlier. "You sure nothing happened last night, sweetheart? Or is it because you can't remember?"

Tahno stopped right in front of her, and Korra _knew_ that she should do something—like punch his face or open the door behind her to let it do the face-hitting for her—but she was frozen in her place. And there was something she wanted to tell him, something in the lines of '_get away from me, you perverted creep_' because she was sure that she wasn't supposed to be getting flustered over him being close to her and—_what the fuck does he think he's playing at?_

"Because if that's the case," he whispered, his teeth nibbling at the shell of her ear. "I'd…_gladly_ help you out with the details."

His lips climbed down to her neck, biting a small spot of sensitive flesh he had discovered last night. Tahno's hands slipped into the small opening of his jacket, and his slender fingers were ghosting touches all over her bare belly. Korra moaned as she felt his nails graze over the sides of her waist, and the Avatar was bothered by the fact that he was doing a damned good job at recreating her memories with him because—_yes, she could recall him touching her there and kissing her here, and_—spirits, was she screwed. (Or rather, _about_ to be screwed again—after all, it seemed to be a perfect repeat of last night.)

With her plan of confrontation failed, completely backfiring on her, Korra groaned, her knees threatening to give up on her if it hadn't been for Tahno's hands—_oh, his magical hands_—holding her up. However, Tahno took this sound from her as a good thing and lifted his lips from her shoulders, forcing them onto her lips.

_Oh, that's going to leave a bruise_, Korra half-thought, but her mind was getting fuzzy and she couldn't even reason to herself _why in the world she was reciprocating his advances_. Maybe it was because he was so good at it? She really didn't know—and at this point, she didn't _care_. All she knew was that it felt wrong and right at the same time, and her problems of finding clothes for herself was gone when he unbuttoned his jacket off of her and his sheets slid off of his waist in their flurrying actions and—_okay, so now they were naked_.

Suddenly he stopped and pulled away, leaving Korra wanting and even more pissed than she was earlier. She pouted; he smirked. "Say it," he said.

"Say what?" she rasped out impatiently, her fingers clawing at his shoulders. "Tahno—"

"That night we first met. _Say it_."

Realization dawning on her, she grinned cockily and stood on her toes to reach his ears. "You want to go toe to toe with me," she started, her voice unconsciously husky. "_Pretty boy_?"

Tahno laughed deeply, and Korra had never felt more turned on. He hoisted her up on his waist and let them both fall back on his bed, his eyes never once leaving hers. "_Go for it_."


End file.
